


the watcher in the hall

by archiebettyveronica



Series: trials and tribulations [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Betty Cooper, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiebettyveronica/pseuds/archiebettyveronica
Summary: After another terrible date, Betty comes home to an unexpected and wonderful surprise.





	the watcher in the hall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this, and I did it because I wanted to challenge myself so if it's not the best please don't crucify me. This is un'beta'd as usually so there are probably a ton mistakes. That coupled with the fact that I wrote this at 3AM are why I'm sure there are mistakes.
> 
> A disclaimer, this does exist in the same universe as the trials and tribulations of trying (and failing) to get over your roommates but I think you can read it without having read that. 
> 
> But as always, feedback is much appreciated.

That just might have been the worst date that Betty has ever been on. She’s only been on a handful of dates, but she’s certain that no date will ever be worse than that one, and last week she went on a date with a girl who’s obsessed with cats and sews them clothes. She’d spent the night listening to stories about all her cats and how her cat clothing business is thriving. That was still more tolerable than the date she’d just been on.

Benji is the most narcissistic man she’s ever met. The only thing bigger than his bank account, which he mentioned any chance he got, is his ego. She had thought Archie’s friend, Reggie, was egotistical and vain, but he was nothing compared to Benji. She could barely get a word out on their date because anytime she’d speak he’d interject with another story about himself. If she hadn’t pretended to that there was an emergency she had to tend to halfway through the main course, she’s sure that she would have caused a scene in the upscale restaurant he’d taken her to. Betty is so close to giving up on dating entirely because she doesn’t know how many more bad dates she can go on before she loses her mind.

Betty sighs as she turns her key in the lock and heads into her apartment. She shuts the door behind her and takes her shoes off. She’s about to make the short trek to her bedroom when she hears a moan, her entire body goes stiff. She should leave, she knows she should, but a second moan pulls her into the hallway towards Archie and Veronica’s bedroom. The door is cracked and dim, orange light spills into the hallways. The closer she gets to their room, the louder and more frequent the moans get. 

When she peeks through the crack, she sees Archie’s head in between Veronica's legs. Veronica’s head thrown back, mouth slightly ajar, one hand tangled in Archie’s red locks and the other kneading her breast. From where she stands, Betty can’t see exactly what Archie is doing, but her imagination is running wild with possibilities. 

_ I should leave. They think they’re alone so I should go. I should go right now _, she thinks.

Her breathing is starting to become shallow as she grows impossibly wet at the beautiful picture in front of her. Before the rational part of her brain can stop her, she’s pushing her dress up to her waist and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. The other migrating up to her chest, pinching her nipple through the fabric. Betty knows that everything about this is wrong and she’ll feel guilty in the morning, but as she rubs lazy circles on her clit, she can’t find it in herself to care. 

She hears a muffled groan from Archie when Veronica pulls on his hair. Archie hooks her leg over his shoulder as he spreads her legs wider. Betty can see now that he has two finger knuckle deep in Veronica’s pussy and he’s sucking her clit like there’s no tomorrow. She almost lets a moan slip past her lips as she presses on her clit harder and starts rubbing faster. She can feel her orgasm building low in her stomach.

In the darkness of her bedroom with a vibrator pressed against her clit, she’s imagined what they looked like together. What they would sound like. Sometimes she pictured herself in between the two of them, but none of those fantasies could measure up to what she was seeing and hearing right now. She moves her fingers from her clit and sinks them into her entrance, her arousal coated finger going in and out her make a sound so obscene and loud that she worried they might catch her. That thought only makes her grow wetter. She leans against the wall, hand clutching the door frame as she struggles to stay quiet. She curls her finger up, and she hits a spot that has her letting go of the door frame to her to cover up her mouth to muffle a moan that she knows she can’t swallow.

Betty hears Veronica murmur something that to her lust clouded mind she thinks sounds like “I’m close,” and she can tell by the way her breath becomes increasingly more shallow. It’s not long before she sees Veronica’s mouth fall open in an inaudible moan and her back arch of the bed. She looks so pretty like this, Betty thinks, hair spread all over the pillow, checks slightly pink, mouth open in ecstasy. She looks so blissed out, and it’s enough to send Betty over the edge. She feels her pussy tighten around her fingers, and her vision nearly whites as she struggles to keep herself upright. She doesn’t know if she’s managed to stay quiet, but at this moment, she's not sure if she cares about being caught.

As Betty comes down from her orgasm, and she catches her breath, she pulls her dress back into place. Betty peeks into their room to see if they’ve noticed her presence, and she sees that Archie is making his way up Veronica’s body. She wants to stay, but the rational part of her wins this time, and she quietly makes her way to her bedroom.

She closes the door softly and lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She walks over to her nightstand and clicks on her bedside lamp, dropping onto her bed and letting out a sigh. She can’t believe she just did that, but she doesn’t regret it. It was a great, unexpected way to end her terrible night.

She pulls herself off of her bed and peels off her dress, walking over to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

  
  
  
  


“How was your date last night?” Veronica asks Betty as she walks into the kitchen.

“I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again if that answers your question,” Betty says as she grabs a mug from the cabinet.

“Yeah, I thought you came back a little early,” Veronica says with a knowing smile on her face. Betty nearly drops her mug, and her entire face starts to heat up, she’s grateful that her back is turned towards Veronica so she can’t see the panic on her face.

_ She saw me touching myself _ , she thinks, _ oh my God _.

“How do you know when I got back? I went straight to my room and went to bed.” She lies, hoping that Veronica doesn’t call her out on it. 

“I heard your shower when I was getting water last night,” Veronica says, but something in her tone leads Betty to believe that’s not how she knows. 

“Oh,” is all Betty says in response. She’s grateful that Veronica hasn’t called her out on her lie, but she’s mortified that she was caught.

“Have a good day, B,” Veronica says as she kisses Betty’s cheek. “I’m meeting my dad for breakfast so I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, V,” Betty says quietly as she tries to calm her racing heart and mind.

_ She knows. Oh God, oh God, Oh God, she fucking knows _, Betty thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr (@archiebettyveronica) and say hi 👋


End file.
